


Chaos Incarnate (abandoned)

by AmazingRoni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Danganronpa References, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, big time, fuck emilie juice, i dont like her, im sorry, literally everyone is ooc?, mild crack, oh my god i didnt know that was a tag, oh there is adrigaminette now, please dont read it, s3 can go die in a hole im sorry, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: The new Fox Miraculous wielder, Lily Ember, just so happens to know every holder's identity - literally. She's spent enough time around the Kwamis to recognize their presence in the room with her. It just so happens that Lily has a mind of chaos... and a penchant for pissing off Gabriel Agreste. So, she does what every reasonable person would do! Add the heroes, villains, and all their Kwamis into a giant group chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry guys i got no sleep last night but i checked my phone at 5am and have barely any memory of working on this from around 1-2:30. be warned: it is crazy.

Some background information is needed for this. My characters Lily and Aliss have been around since pre-season 2, and I haven't posted the actual introduction for them yet because I'm going to be incorporating them into a coherent story.

There are mages in this story, like in the comic where the Miraculous were created, except it is expanded on a _lot_. Lily comes from a line of extremely powerful mages and has unique types of magic that most other mages don't. She also already knows Gabriel and Adrien because her parents run a famous school. ~~Ember Academy; show everyone you're rich and powerful by naming a school after you!~~

Nathalie is basically already Adrien's new mom. Lily also doesn't get along with her parents very well, and has been adopted into the family by Nathalie also.

Lily and Aliss are the permanent heroes Foxfire and Minimouse. I salt on Alya a lot but not in this fic.

This is post-reveal for Adrien and Marinette, and Mari is also Guardian because reasons.

There is a lot of binary in this fic. Also, ~~Nathalie and Adrien~~ most characters regularly say fuck because I said so.

It gets weird.

as of 9/19/2020 this fic has officially been abandoned. im not going to update this further, however as i mentioned before i am going to be using these characters in an actual fic. ill post the link here when it gets released. thank u guys for reading :)


	2. Actually Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hurts.

1:27 AM

lily and aliss have started the chat

lily has changed her name to foxofyourdreams

lily has changed aliss’s name to mousecutie

foxofyourdreams has deleted three messages

foxofyourdreams has named the chat chaos incarnate

foxofyourdreams has added 0110100001100001011101110110101101101101011011110111010001101000 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has added 011011010110000101111001011101010111001001100001 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has changed 0110100001100001011101110110101101101101011011110111010001101000’s nickname to hawkbitch

foxofyourdreams has changed 011011010110000101111001011101010111001001100001’s nickname to secretlyinlovewithmyboss

* * *

4:25 AM

secretlyinlovewithmyboss: How did you get in contact with this device? I will sue you.

foxofyourdreams: wait hold up

foxofyourdreams: @hawkbitch

hawkbitch: Who are you?

secretlyinlovewithmyboss: What the fuck.

foxofyourdreams has changed secretlyinlovewithmyboss’s name to notsosecretlyinlovewithmyboss

foxofyourdreams: there. fixed it

hawkbitch: I repeat, who are you?

foxofyourdreams: the fox of your dreams motherfucker

hawkbitch: I don’t dream good things of any foxes.

foxofyourdreams: when did i say they were good dreams?

notsosecretlyinlovewithmyboss: I can trace your device.

foxofyourdreams: and i can tell the police that gabriel agreste and nathalie sancoeur are hawkmoth and mayura

foxofyourdreams: your move

* * *

4:27 AM

hawkbitch: How do you know?

foxofyourdreams: lmao im literally the mage of the miraculous

foxofyourdreams: also you're literally less subtle than chat when it comes to hiding nooroo

* * *

4:30 AM

notsosecretlyinlovewithmyboss: Can you please change my name?

foxofyourdreams: figure it out yourself

* * *

9:17 AM

foxofyourdreams: wait

foxofyourdreams has deleted one message

foxofyourdreams has added 0111010001101001011010110110101101101001 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 0111010001101001011010110110101101101001 tiks

foxofyourdreams has added

0111000001101100011000010110011101100111 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 0111000001101100011000010110011101100111 stinkysock

stinkysock: hey no fair!

foxofyourdreams has added 011011100110111101101111011100100110111101101111 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 011011100110111101101111011100100110111101101111 notamoth

foxofyourdreams has added 0110010001110101011101010111001101110101 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 0110010001110101011101010111001101110101 crackheadkwami

foxofyourdreams has added 0111010001110010011010010111100001111000 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 0111010001110010011010010111100001111000 otherfoxofyourdreams

foxofyourdreams has added 0110110101110101011011000110110001101111 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 0110110101110101011011000110110001101111 mulberrybush

foxofyourdreams: almost done

crackheadkwami: omg hi foxfire!!!!!

hawkbitch: Give me your Miraculous.

foxofyourdreams: i mean mini already knows its me but other than that ur the first to figure it out duusu

foxofyourdreams: congrats!!

hawkbitch: How does she know it's you?

foxofyourdreams: minimouse knows all.

foxofyourdreams: anyways im gonna add lb and cn to the chat so first off: no secret identity names or anything that could lead to you. second: im a mage and can tune into the emotions of others. not unlike the peacock miraculous except i can also see into dreams. two nights ago ur dream scarred me hawky. paybacks comin

hawkbitch: No.

mousecutie: lmao yas

otherfoxofyourdreams: it’s coming to you gabey

foxofyourdreams: trixx i literally just said no secret identity shit

otherfoxofyourdreams has edited one message

otherfoxofyourdreams: u rite sry

foxofyourdreams has added 01101100011000010110010001111001011000100111010101100111 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has added 0110001101101000011000010111010001101110011011110110100101110010 to the chat

foxofyourdreams has renamed 01101100011000010110010001111001011000100111010101100111 bugaboo

foxofyourdreams has renamed 0110001101101000011000010111010001101110011011110110100101110010 chaton

foxofyourdreams: oh wait hold up i had a great idea

bugaboo: oh hell yeah

foxofyourdreams has renamed stinkysock parentsadrienagreste

parentsadrienagreste has changed his name to adrienagrestesdad

foxofyourdreams: lmao nice

hawkbitch: Plagg is not Gabriel Agreste.

foxofyourdreams: plagg parents adrien better than gabriel >:/

foxofyourdreams: i was joking earlier about payback but you know what

foxofyourdreams has renamed hawkbitch to dreamsaboutmyassistant

foxofyourdreams: @notsosecretlyinlovewithmyboss you’re welcome

chaton: oh my god please tell me that’s mayura

mousecutie: can confirm both @notsosecretlyinlovewithmyboss and the aformentioned assistant are mayura

bugaboo: suddenly, i am hellen keller

foxofyourdreams: alsjdjdkdkdksjsjdmdnf nO-

chaton: OH MY GOD SHE JUST PULLED THAT

mousecutie: OKAY BUT YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN KITSU AFTER THAT DREAM IT WAS SO BAD

foxofyourdreams: welllllllllllllll since the chat does save name changes im just gonna

foxofyourdreams has renamed dreamsaboutmyassistant to butterflyman

foxofyourdreams has renamed notsosecretlyinlovewithmyboss peafowl

foxofyourdreams: *sigh* being meguca is suffering.


	3. Bird Terminology Ranting, Danganronpa Memes, Straight Tiktok, and Cosplay Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i cant believe its almost been a month since i first posted this?  
> how are you all doing? here's a little mental health reminder: take your meds, try to eat and drink water, you're an amazing person and i support you :)  
> on another note i kinfirmed nathalie like 2 days ago and it is the definition of suffering?

chaos incarnate

2:11 AM

foxofyourdreams: hey has anyone been on tiktok lately

foxofyourdreams: its wildin

chaton: why the actual _fuck_ are you up this late

chaton: also no i was tired of seeing eboys thinking theyre being sexy but theyre actually being super creepy on my fyp

chaton: havent touched tiktok in like a month

foxofyourdreams: AAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA @mousecutie HES ON STRAIGHT TIKTOK

mousecutie: f

foxofyourdreams: not only am i pansexual, im a cosplayer?? no fucken way id be on straight tiktok

foxofyourdreams: speaking of cosplay hahahahahhahahha

foxofyourdreams: yk the shane dawson meme with the danganronpa trial music in the bg?

foxofyourdreams: just made and posted a duet to someone using that audio

foxofyourdreams: in junko

foxofyourdreams: just being like "hey can we like,,,, speed up this trial? yeah? okay cool it's fucking punishment time _pedophile_."

chaton: o h that is fantastic

foxofyourdreams: bahaha ikr?

peafowl: why are we here? just to suffer?

foxofyourdreams: out of anyone, i least expected mayura to be an honorary gen z?

foxofyourdreams: im concerned for her.

foxofyourdreams: she aint usually like this.

* * *

2:24 AM

foxofyourdreams: okay so i just googled it and she should be fine

foxofyourdreams: caffeine poisoning happens at 10g and a can of redbull only has like 111mg

foxofyourdreams: OH SPEAKING OF MAYURA

foxofyourdreams: wtf is up with your name????

foxofyourdreams: mayura is sanskrit for peacock

mousecutie: oh god not this again

foxofyourdreams: _mayuri_ should be your name, its sanskrit for peahen

chaton: wtf is a peahen

foxofyourdreams: ITS THE FEMALE TERM FOR PEAFOWL YOU UNCULTURED FOOL

mousecutie: fml

foxofyourdreams: PEACOCK IS MALE, PEAFOWL IS NEUTRAL, AND PEAHEN IS FEMALE

foxofyourdreams: ITS THAT FUCKIN SIMPLE

peafowl: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

peafowl: okay well

peafowl: FUCK THE GENDER BINARY THATS WHATS UP WITH MY NAME!

foxofyourdreams: oh

foxofyourdreams: i like her

foxofyourdreams: @bugaboo can we keep her?

bugaboo: shes a villain

foxofyourdreams: too late shes just adopted an entire horde of gay heroes with daddy issues

peafowl: u know what im down with that

peafowl: @butterflyman i resign

bugaboo: i keep forgetting that hes actually your boss and that yall arent married?

peafowl: does everyone ship us together or something

foxofyourdreams: yep

foxofyourdreams: well now that ive got you all awake im gonna go back to stalking my amazon deliveries and crying over the fact that my magireco cosplay is supposed to fuckin ship in october and arrive in november. its july!!

foxofyourdreams: still got it on sale bc i preordered so i cant really complain but still? this is why being meguca is suffering

foxofyourdreams: hhhhhh if i said that in class i know multiple people would call me a weeb like

foxofyourdreams: I WAS FUCKING RAISED IN JAPAN???????????

foxofyourdreams: i may look white but my family has been in japan for generations?

foxofyourdreams: my dad is literally japanese?

foxofyourdreams: _please stop calling me a weeb for cosplaying and wearing jfashion?_

foxofyourdreams: at worst id be a bit of an otaku

bugaboo: as a part of the half asian but doesnt look stereotypically asian gang ill fight them with you

foxofyourdreams: thx but id rather not get in trouble at school

foxofyourdreams: besides it pisses them off more when you just ignore them

* * *

11:32 AM

butterflyman: I could've akumatized you then!

butterflyman: But no, you were all up at fuckass in the morning and I slept through it!

foxofyourdreams: to be fair

foxofyourdreams: if you ever akumatized me

foxofyourdreams: _i would literally storm your fucking house and you could do nothing about it because fuck you_

foxofyourdreams: also

foxofyourdreams: fuck off i have adhd

foxofyourdreams: sleep is for the weak

foxofyourdreams: fits perfectly for you considering that we literally _always_ beat your akumas

foxofyourdreams: now shut up or i will interrupt the meeting i know you have scheduled and it will be me yelling about sewing cosplays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just yanked a bunch of stuff from my life haha  
> the magia record cosplay is in fact a real thing im getting, i do cosplay junko and have made a tiktok like that, and i have actually ranted to my friends about Bird Things before


	4. Miraculous Side Effects: Told By Mothman's Therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some friends that are a part of systems, and i feel like there's not enough positive representation for DID in media. luka has DID and is a system host in this - it delves a bit into how the miraculous can adapt to each alter. this chapter does mention alcoholism and childhood trauma, nothing intense, but just a warning.

chaos incarnate

6:17 PM

foxofyourdreams: ohmygod i just realized

foxofyourdreams: @peafowl how many lamps does he have?

peafowl: Uhh what?

foxofyourdreams: u know

foxofyourdreams: miraculous side effects

foxofyourdreams: (i just ate dinner and that’s why i thought of it) like i eat a bunch of meat and berries

foxofyourdreams: pretty sure chat’s destroyed a few bolts of fabric by kneading

mousecutie: that one time you screamed at me like a fox screaming at their mate

foxofyourdreams: OMG YEAH THAT

peafowl: I actually don’t know… huh. It’s a lot though

foxofyourdreams: give lämp bröthër

foxofyourdreams: what abt nooroo’s wine obsession

notamoth: hEy!

foxofyourdreams: u know i’m right 👀

notamoth: f i n e

foxofyourdreams: AHDJDMFBFJFKFNTUF OKAY SO ITS PRETTY WELL ESTABLISHED THAT HAWKBOI IS A RICH FUCKER

foxofyourdreams:  ~~ as am i and a couple others in this chat ~~

bugaboo: wait wait wait how do you know that he is

foxofyourdreams: mayura is his pa/i’m pretty sure bodyguard?? he gotta be rich to have that

bugaboo: oh yeah that’s fair

foxofyourdreams: anyways i already know that nooroos drinking habits are fuckin  _ wild _ because he cant get drunk

chaton: i know where you’re going with this and i love it

foxofyourdreams:  _ SO IMAGINE HE ALSO GETS NOOROOS HABITS N ALL HIS EMPLOYEES THINK HES AN ALCOHOLIC _

butterflyman: Well what am I supposed to say? “I’m not actually an alcoholic, I just have this magical butterfly creature who is addicted to wine!” That wouldn’t work!

foxofyourdreams: i mean fair but only because it would connect you to hawkmoth.

foxofyourdreams: i mean you could lie n say that its a different miraculous?

foxofyourdreams: actually no that wouldnt work either

chaton: HOLY FUCK I JUST REALISED THAT MY FAMILY TOTALLY THINKS I HAVE AN UNHEALTHY CHEESE OBSESSION BECAUSE OF PLAGG

mousecutie: i mean mood?

adrienagrestesdad: yr welcome kid

foxofyourdreams: plagg you have such a weird name

foxofyourdreams has renamed adrienagrestesdad cheesemonster

cheesemonster: f

cheesemonster: now i can’t piss off gabriel anymore

foxofyourdreams: its not like hes in this chat,,,,,,,,,

cheesemonster: that makes it sound like you’re gabriel

foxofyourdreams: plagg tf are u on? you  _ literally _ know my identity

mousecutie: most of us know your identity

foxofyourdreams: im literally the least subtle person on earth with it bc i know that i could a) hire someone to kill anyone that found out or b) kill them myself

bugaboo: and here we have chaotic neutral in its purest form

peafowl: U should join our side.

foxofyourdreams: youre already on our side mom

foxofyourdreams: anyways i wouldve but nath-tan would probably get mad at me 😔✊

foxofyourdreams: besides mini-tan was already with the heroes and i love her too much to betray her <3

mousecutie: aww <3

* * *

10:23 PM

chaton:  **_PDA THATS ILLEGAL_ **

foxofyourdreams: okay one youre like four hours late

foxofyourdreams: and two yr joking right have you  _ seen _ you and your girlfriends

peafowl: Girlfriend **s** ? Chat’s poly?

foxofyourdreams: mayu-chan. look at the team. i can’t think of a single one of us that is cishet, including the temporaries

peafowl: Pegase?

foxofyourdreams: super gay? hes dating roi singe

peafowl: Bunnyx

foxofyourdreams: aroace and nonbinary

peafowl: Oh now I feel bad for using she/her pronouns for them.

peafowl: Anyways Viperion or any of the other snakes?

foxofyourdreams: viperion is a trans guy and is the system host

foxofyourdreams: a couple of his alters are also heroes

foxofyourdreams: the other two that fight mainly are dia (bisexual girl) and kobra (genderfluid)

peafowl: That’s kinda cool i didn’t know that!

peafowl: That sounded bad. Not the childhood trauma that forms DID/OSDD, that’s not cool at all. I just think it’s neat that the miraculous can adapt and change the suit based on who’s fronting.

mousecutie: whooooa why do u know all that shiz?

peafowl: I have a degree in psychology. I was originally gonna be a therapist but...

foxofyourdreams: now you’re mothman’s therapist /s

peafowl: No thats kinda accurate?

foxofyourdreams: but i understood what you meant. dia, kobra, and viperion all look really different, and they look like themselves, not how the body looks.

foxofyourdreams: i also really love dia!! her name is also a gemstone, so her hero persona is based on the diamond python to keep in line with the gem theme

foxofyourdreams: kinda like how foxfire is based on a kitsune because im japanese!

foxofyourdreams: lol i care abt that system way more than people expect

bugaboo: i'm pretty sure everyone can tell how much older sibling energy you have in this chat

peafowl: Yeah it's kinda obvious.

foxofyourdreams: that's fair

chaton: you literally call yourself their "honorary big sister"

foxofyourdreams: yeah but im only the littles' honorary _onee-chan_. viperion is my age and dias older.

chaton: my point still stands

foxofyourdreams: you know who else's honorary _onee-chan_ i am?

chaton: mine

foxofyourdreams: yeah so shut your face

peafowl: I don't want to interrupt this because it's hilarious, but you guys really should get a proper amount of sleep.

chaton: no!!

foxofyourdreams: i can feel my melatonin kicking in rn haha

foxofyourdreams: also yes! sleep!!

cheesemonster: you heard the fox, kid. get to sleep.

foxofyourdreams: there's a 80% chance that plagg is gonna bug you for cheese otherwise

tiks: No, _I'm_ the one who does the bugging. Plagg is gonna _cat_ him!

butterflyman: Well that would be a _cat_ astrophe

foxofyourdreams: ಠ_ಠ

mousecutie: i'm convinced that he just figured out to italicize and he only used it for that pun

foxofyourdreams: **ಠ_ಠ**

chaton: i think you broke her

bugaboo: _**ಠ_ಠ**_

chaton: and her too

peafowl: _**ಠ_ಠ**_

chaton: LMAOOOOO

foxofyourdreams: everybody shut up now its time for bed

chaton: it's only 11!

foxofyourdreams: T I M E F O R B E D


	5. Identities Be Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the people who like this series - thank you! it's really fun to write, honestly. getting kudos on here always brightens my day!  
> to the person who has been spam commenting transphobic and homophobic stuff - the only thing funny about it is how stupid it makes you look. you're giving me views. congratulations! in attempting to piss me off, you're only giving me more reach.

chaos incarnate

7:13 AM

butterflyman: I just noticed that you called Mayura my therapist.

butterflyman: I wanted to inform you that is inaccurate.

foxofyourdreams: *snort*

peafowl: _lies_.

foxofyourdreams: you need therapy though tbh

crackheadkwami: _Every_ human in this chat needs therapy.

foxofyourdreams: shut up duu

butterflyman: I am perfectly content with my life, thank you.

mousecutie: okay one, you literally terrorize paris to get a wish, two, you can't express emotions to save your damn life, three, your monologues _suck_ , and four, _you have your dead wife in your basement._

mousecutie: tell me that doesnt constitute therapy

chaton: wait hold up he's got a what in the where?!

foxofyourdreams: long story not worth explaining

foxofyourdreams: peacock miraculous is broken and some other stuff i cant clarify in front of him because identities

peafowl: was broken

foxofyourdreams: oh yeah i keep forgetting duu's energy is back to normal

chaton: just dm me kit

foxofyourdreams: good point

* * *

foxofyourdreams, chaton

foxofyourdreams: okay so weve already said how the peacock was broken and the whole wife thing

foxofyourdreams: i want to say this in the shortest way possible so that i dont get identity-y

chaton: jfklajksnafdmkljnkjf identityy

foxofyourdreams: shut up

foxofyourdreams: but anyways im gonna do the whole spam typing thing like i do

chaton: that's chill lil dw

foxofyourdreams: he doesnt actually know this...

chaton: oh _shit_

foxofyourdreams: it would change everything and i'm too afraid to say a word

foxofyourdreams: i dont want him to dislike me

chaton: it's alright, just say it

foxofyourdreams: his wife never used the peacock as a hero, she did it for fun.

foxofyourdreams: she would just go out at night and explore

foxofyourdreams: sometimes for a couple days even

foxofyourdreams: she _knew_ that it was killing her and she did it anyways

foxofyourdreams: he didn't know about it until the very end and god damn it she had the _audacity_ to ask him to bring her back, no matter the cost.

foxofyourdreams: hes doing it out of love. and so is mayu-chan. she loves him, and im positive that he loves her back and is just denying it.

foxofyourdreams: as long as theres a chance to get back his wife, he wont admit that he loves someone else

foxofyourdreams: he feels like its betraying her.

chaton: holy crap that's awful...

foxofyourdreams: he literally _told_ mayu-chan not to use the peacock but she did anyways. to help him.

foxofyourdreams: scarlet moth has always been from her akuma form

foxofyourdreams: his wife abandoned her fucking family and im too much of a coward to say anything. he doesnt even know.

chaton: but how do you know?

foxofyourdreams: i knew the wife. we met when i was super young and even _then_ i could sense the miraculous.

foxofyourdreams: you wanna hear the worst part?

chaton: i... guess?

foxofyourdreams: their child had gotten separated from them. she couldve used the miraculous and sensed their emotions to find them, but no it was left in the hands of another random child to help!

foxofyourdreams: she was _lucky_ that i spoke french at that age, dammit.

foxofyourdreams: when we found them you wanna know what she did? she got mad at him.

foxofyourdreams: she got _fucking_ mad at her child.

foxofyourdreams: she didn't even raise him

foxofyourdreams: she left him in the hands of mayu-chan.

foxofyourdreams: she left you behind in a damn theme park and got mad at you when she could've used the miraculous to find you. you didn't even speak japanese at that age.

foxofyourdreams: _KAASAN_ _RAISED TWO CHILDREN AND NEITHER WERE BIOLOGICALLY HERS. WE'RE LUCKY THAT DAD WAS COMPETENT ENOUGH TO HELP RAISE US AS WELL._

foxofyourdreams: shit

chaton: WTF

foxofyourdreams: im so sorry adrien i didnt mean to blow up like that.

chaton: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

chaton: MOTHER DID ALL THAT??

foxofyourdreams: uh,,, i hate to say it but which do you mean

chaton: ITS FINE I USE MOM AND MAMAN FOR NATHALIE

chaton: dammit caps lock

chaton: but anyways you've known since the beginning, haven't you?

foxofyourdreams: mhm.

foxofyourdreams: it became even more obvious when i moved in with you guys 3 years ago

foxofyourdreams: i know its gonna be tough (literally ive been coping with the fact that kaasan and tousan are both villains for a while)

foxofyourdreams: but please dont mention it to them? they dont know that im foxfire.

foxofyourdreams: can you try to keep it between us three

chaton: three?

chaton: oh aliss.

chaton: of course i will. please just be careful.

foxofyourdreams: i will.

foxofyourdreams: i think im gonna tell お母さん first.

foxofyourdreams: its time for this to be over.

chaton: we should.

chaton: and one more thing? don't be afraid to talk to me if you need it. you're not on your own for this anymore.

foxofyourdreams: i mean i havent been for a while technically

chaton: i know, i know, aliss. but still, it'll help.

foxofyourdreams: i will, adrien. dont worry.

* * *

chaos incarnate

7:32

foxofyourdreams: okay were back uwu

peafowl: everything okay?

foxofyourdreams: ...

foxofyourdreams: yeah?

foxofyourdreams: why did you automatically assume something was wrong

peafowl: you just kinda had those vibes

foxofyourdreams: i,,,,

crackheadkwami: Miss Mayura, you don't even know her identity! There's no way you could sense her emotions.

peafowl: i know, duusu. i just got worried for a bit

foxofyourdreams: why? whats up?

peafowl: my daughter got really sad all of a sudden.

chaton: wait you have a daughter?

mousecutie: oml

bugaboo: huh, i always forget that the villains have lives outside of villain-ing

peafowl: yeah, she's probably about minimouse's age.

bugaboo: that came out way different than i meant

bugaboo: i mean like, when roi singe first appeared i hadn't chosen him

peafowl: oh really? huh.

bugaboo: yeah

bugaboo: but like, i never thought about him having a life outside of heroing

peafowl: ya know i can see that.

peafowl: like, i know that you're all school age, but other than that i cant really imagine your lives.

butterflyman: I do wonder occasionally, how old _are_ you? Our daughter is 17.

bugaboo: WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY OUR?!?!?!

peafowl: idiot.

peafowl: but also, she's not technically ours.

chaton: h u h

butterflyman: Did you just call me an idiot? Σ ( Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙

foxofyourdreams: ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

foxofyourdreams: holy shit he just used a kaomoji

chaton: is that a,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

chaton: _shocked lenny face?_

bugaboo: ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

peafowl: fantastic addition, ladybug. the murderous cat demon himself.

chaton: that looks nothing like me!

foxofyourdreams: please shut him up

foxofyourdreams: anyways yes she did call you an idiot. because you are an idiot. and you will find out why soon.

peafowl: so yes, technically she is the daughter of both of us, but at the same time it's neither of us.

bugaboo: some kind of "we both adopted her even though we're not together ~~yet~~ and it's also not technically official" thing?

peafowl: uh, yeah, exactly that actually. how did you guess?

bugaboo: i have a lot of friends.

bugaboo: WAIT HOLY SHIT

* * *

foxofyourdreams, bugaboo

bugaboo: I THINK I FIGURED THEM OUT

foxofyourdreams: welcome to the club, mari-chan

foxofyourdreams: i accidentally let it out to adrien

foxofyourdreams: rage-typing, amirite?

bugaboo: they're talking about you, aren't they.

bugaboo: it's nathalie and gabriel.

foxofyourdreams: ding ding ding! we have a winner!!

foxofyourdreams: ugh i read that sarcastically in my head. i didnt mean it that way

bugaboo: you regularly use /s and /j, i knew you didn't lol

foxofyourdreams: good!!

foxofyourdreams: anyways there's a lot of shit that even tousan doesnt know about emilie

foxofyourdreams: it might be better if you ask adrien to explain, ill take too long.

* * *

chaos incarnate

peafowl: uh

peafowl: ladybug are you good?

bugaboo: yeah i just thought i figured out your identities

bugaboo: i didn't of course, just checked with foxfire

foxofyourdreams: i don't think we ever actually answered the age question.

foxofyourdreams: mini-tan and i are 17 and the others are 16

bugaboo: we're just under 2 years apart actually

foxofyourdreams: yeah

foxofyourdreams: mini-tan started school later than most and i was homeschooled for a while so we're all in the same grade

foxofyourdreams: its some funky stuff

mousecutie: if i had started when i was supposed to i would be in a grade above them, along with foxfire

peafowl: huh. interesting.

foxofyourdreams: anyways @butterflyman if you refuse therapy then just, idk, akumatize your daughter ig?

butterflyman: Sounds good to me.

foxofyourdreams: /s!!!!

foxofyourdreams: god damn it the one time i forget

foxofyourdreams: @peafowl please tell me he isn't actually doing it

peafowl: you don't like lies.

foxofyourdreams: god dAMN IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, i think the next chapter is going to be the last. signing off!


End file.
